La locura de todos La razón de uno
by Gaheller
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart es un mago con asombrosas cualidades: Orden de Merlín tercera clase, miembro honorario de la Liga de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, cinco veces ganador del premio de la revista Corazón de Bruja a la sonrisa mas encantadora, y definitivamente no está loco. "Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. La locura de todos

_Harry Potter, pertenece a JK. Rowling, al igual que Gilderoy Lockhart, aunque ella no le tenga mucha estima XD_

_"Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_..._

_¿Qué es la razón? La locura de todos. ¿Qué es la locura? La razón de uno._

_Giuseppe Rensi_

* * *

_**La locura de todos**_

_**...**_

Tensó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, con la esperanza de que su atractivo ser mantuviera alejada la atención de su temblorosa sonrisa y su interlocutora no captara el pavor que tras ella se escondía. Aunque temblorosa o no, su sonrisa era sin duda alguna la más encantadora de todo el mundo mágico.

— ¿Te unirás a nosotros? —Había dicho la voz suave y maternal de una mujer, pero con ese matiz de excitación que él podía distinguir muy fácilmente. Después de todo, cada una de las afortunadas mujeres con las que había entablado conversación, le hablaban de esa manera.

¿Por qué habían tenido que premiarlo con la Orden de Merlín en tiempos de guerra, precisamente? Ahora necesitaba una excusa lo suficientemente sólida como para salir de país antes de que Albus Dumbledore y sus chiflados de la Orden del Fénix lo terminaran reclutando.

Si tan solo fuera un concurso de sonrisas no tendría duda de poder vencerlo sin esfuerzo alguno. De ser así muy seguramente _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ estaría destruido a estas alturas.

Definitivamente hay que estar mal de la cabeza para enfrentarse a un mago como ese, y Gilderoy Lockart puede ser muchas cosas pero "loco" no es una de ellas.


	2. La razón de uno

_**La razón de uno**_

_**...**_

Al cerrar el grueso tomo de "Mi yo mágico" sintió una sensación burbujeandole en el pecho. Era orgullo hacia su persona. Es decir siempre se supo un talentoso mago; pero leer varios libros que narraban sus aventuras era una confirmación más que satisfactoria.

Aprender a leer definitivamente había valido la pena.

Después dirigió su mirada a uno de los papeles que adornaban varias de las paredes se San Mungo, con la foto de un chico con anteojos bajo un letrero que rezaba "Indeseable n.1" y recordó al chico que había conocido poco después de haber aprendido a hacer su firma.

No le había dado la impresión de ser alguien malo, indeseable, ni mucho menos capaz de vencer a un mago tenebroso como aquel por quien todo el mundo parecía preocupado.

—Hora de ir a la cama —canturreó una de las mujeres que se dedicaba a cuidarlo. Ella le había entregado sus propios libros firmados por él mismo, y eso lo animó a practicar su firma. Había sido el primer paso para aprender a leer.

—Pero... no puedo ir a la cama —protestó poniéndose en pie.

—Que dices, dulzura —dijo ella, y rió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos.

—No puedo ir a dormir mientras un mago malvado anda por ahí suelto —por la manera en que ella lo miraba, su respuesta la había enternecido profundamente—, es mi ambición secreta acabar con el mal —señaló la portada del libro que sostenía en sus manos—. Lo dice aquí.

No había reacción alguna, pues la mujer seguía sonriendole con indulgencia.

—Mi talento —continuó. Porque tenía que convencerla, y porque le encantaba escucharse a sí mismo, obviamente —debe ser de alguna utilidad. Debo ser yo quien derrote a Q_uién-usted-sabe._

Definitivamente hay que estar mal de la cabeza para desperdiciar sus magnificas habilidades de esa manera, y Gilderoy Lockart puede ser muchas cosas, pero "loco" no es una de ellas.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: ¿Imaginan a Lockhart en bata de hospital por las calles de Londres tratando de encontrar a Voldy? Yo sí y es XDDD_

_1. Me parece una ironía absolutamente deliciosa que Lockhart se haya engañado a sí mismo con sus propias invenciones._

_2. Al ser un mago con la orden de Merlín tercera clase y no se que más distinciones, se me hace raro que no hayan intentado reclutarlo para la Orden._

_3. Pese al título él no está loco, solo perdió la memoria. De hecho él mismo piensa que no está loco y yo le creo._


End file.
